


Cette nuit-là

by CuteCiboulette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: - 501 mots, Angst, Défi : HP100mots, Défi : bingo, Gen, MWPP era / Maraudeurs
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCiboulette/pseuds/CuteCiboulette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cette nuit-là, Severus doit faire face à plusieurs types d'horreurs. La pire d'entre elles est-elle vraiment le loup-garou ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cette nuit-là

Severus a envie de vomir.  
Dans sa poche se trouve l’autorisation de madame Pomfresh de rejoindre son dortoir après le couvre-feu : il a refusé de rester à l’infirmerie. Il sait que d’ici quelques heures, le monstre y sera accueilli comme une victime. Il ne conçoit pas de se laisser de nouveau approcher par la bête. Severus est parvenu à le cacher à l’infirmière mais il en tremble encore. Cette nuit restera à jamais gravée dans son esprit ; sans doute marque-t-elle un tournant décisif dans son existence. Il n’en mesure pas pleinement les conséquences mais c’est quelque chose qu’il sent intuitivement.

 

Severus a envie de vomir. Il doit la vie à son rival, à l’un de ses pires ennemis. S’il espère surmonter bientôt sa peur, il n’est pas certain de se relever de cet affront-là. Il se jure de leur faire payer un jour les événements de la nuit.  
Severus descend jusqu’au sous-sol mais n’emprunte pas le chemin du dortoir des Serpentards. Il ne peut déjà faire face à ses condisciples. Il se réfugie dans la salle de potions, la pièce dans laquelle il se sent le plus fort, en sécurité. Ici, il est dans son univers. Rien ne peut l’atteindre.

 

Severus a envie de vomir. Oui, ils payeront. Cela prendra du temps mais puisque justice ne sera pas rendue, Severus trouvera lui-même le moyen de se venger. Le Serment Inviolable que Dumbledore l’a obligé à prêter tantôt lui pèse lourd sur la langue, il devra emprunter des chemins tortueux pour parvenir à ses fins. Certaines potions doivent mûrir des semaines, parfois des années. Ce n’est qu’une question de patience.  
La chose mourra. Quant aux autres, en particulier Black, ils ne resteront pas impunis. La haine qui brûle en lui demeurera vive aussi longtemps qu’il vivra. Il n’y aura aucun pardon. 

 

Severus a envie de vomir. Il ignore qui le dégoûte le plus, de la créature dans la Cabane Hurlante (combien ce nom a pris tout son sens, ce soir !) ou du directeur qui l’accueille au sein d’une école remplie d’élèves, impuissants face à un tel monstre. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Pomfresh, assurément tout le corps professoral de Poudlard… tous complices de cette aberration. Laisser une bête sanguinaire arpenter les mêmes couloirs qu’eux sous le masque d’un être humain. Aller jusqu’à faire d’elle un préfet, la récompenser et lui donner une bribe de pouvoir sur eux ! Ce soir, tous ont perdu son respect.

 

Severus a envie de vomir. Dire qu’il va passer encore deux ans dans cet endroit, à paraître faire preuve de déférence envers des gens qui, à ses yeux, ne méritent plus le titre de professeur. Privilégier les monstres aux humains n’est pas une idéologie que Severus souhaite embrasser.  
Il songe à l’autre courant de pensée, qui se propage en messe-basse mais gagne chaque jour en force. Préserver la pureté du sang de ce qui le pollue. Severus comprend soudain qu’il ne s’agit pas que des Moldus et mesure pleinement le danger que représente la politique menée par un vieux fou.

**Author's Note:**

> Défi : Préjugés + Loups-garous (pour HP-100-mots) et Meurtre (pour bingo_fr)  
> 5x100 mots


End file.
